1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release coupler, and more particularly to a self-locking quick release coupler which is adaptable for a groove adapter. The coupler includes a handle pivotable relative to the groove adapter and a lever pivotably received inside handle. The pivotal movement of the lever allows the handle to pivot so as to secure/release a tube in the groove adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Quick-release couplers based on a cam principle have been used widely throughout the world. As such a coupler is easy to operate and simple in structure, it has been adopted especially in tubing. One of the couplers available in the market is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,623, which includes a hooking element and a locking control element. The hooking element includes a hook formed on a first distal end thereof to hook on a pin provided on a side face of the groove adapter. The locking control element includes a press formed on a first distal end thereof and an engaging end formed on a second distal end thereof to engage with a second end of the hooking element.
The pivotal movement of the locking control element drives the hooking element to pivot as well, which allows the release of a handle which is securely connected to the hooking element.
From the foregoing description, it is noted that the securement and release of the handle requires two elements, i.e., the hooking element and the locking control element as well as the cam handle, to work simultaneously. All these elements working simultaneously to allow the handle to move means the structure of the coupler is complex and therefore the manufacture cost is high.
Moreover, when this kind of coupler is in use, the locking control element is located between the handle and a side face of the groove adapter which is later used for connecting a tube. After the tube is connected to the groove adapter, a space left between the side face of the tube and the handle is minimal. Under the limited space, if a worker wearing a pair of gloves is trying to disassemble the connection between the tube and the groove adapter, the worker has to squeeze into the limited space to operate the movement of the locking control element. Most of the time, the worker may try to use other approaches to operate the locking control element, e.g., using a stick to squeeze into the space to press the locking control element to pivot relative to the hooking element, rather than trying to operate the locking control element to pivot by fingers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved self-locking quick release coupler to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved self-locking quick release coupler having only a handle and a lever pivotably received inside the handle. The pivotal movement of the lever secures that the groove adapter is able to connect/disconnect to a tube conveniently.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the lever has a hook formed on a first distal end and a press formed on a second distal end. A spring is received in the handle and a first end of the spring abuts an under face of the handle and a second end of the spring abuts an under face of the lever. With the recoil force of the spring, the lever is able to pivot relative to the handle. The handle is securely yet pivotally connected to a side face of the groove adapter so that when the hook connects to a pin, the handle is firmly secured to the groove adapter, and when the hook disconnects from the pin, the handle is able to freely pivot so that a tube connected to the groove adapter is released from the groove adapter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.